


Long Live The King

by goddess_julie



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Merlin, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-08
Updated: 2013-11-08
Packaged: 2017-12-31 19:57:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1035758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddess_julie/pseuds/goddess_julie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin heads back to Camelot after spending time mourning Arthur's death in Ealdor.  He meets a man he'd previously believed to have died in the Battle at Camlann</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Live The King

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as my Day 6 fic for Mini Nanowrimo on LJ. I'm doing 30 fics in 30 days in different fandoms. I was on my way to work and immediately had a picture of Mordred in my mind and wondered what would have happened had he not died in the battle and how Merlin would have reacted upon meeting up with him again. 
> 
> This was what resulted. It is a companion piece to Home Is Where Your King Is. A sequel of sorts but not necessary to read both as they are stand alone fics.

It is on the second day of his journey back to Camelot from Ealdor and his reprieve to mourn and grieve for the loss of his best friend and King that Merlin meets up with a hooded stranger. The man, if Merlin is right based on the shape of the caped figure, is leaning back against the tree as though trying to get some sleep. Just as he is about to pass by at a slow trot on his horse, he hears a voice in his head.

“Emrys?”

The speed with which he turns his head is so fast that Merlin nearly topples off of his horse. “Mordred?” Merlin had believed the Druid to be dead. He saw Arthur strike as he’d fallen, a blow by this man who ultimately had been his murderer.

“His blow did not fatally wound me Emrys,” Mordred said softly. “I was able to survive.”

Merlin bit his tongue to the words he wanted to spit out at this man, this child, who had once been his friend. Looking closely, Merlin saw the exhaustion in the boy’s face, how weary his once bright blue eyes had been. “You are not welcome here, nor anywhere in Arthur’s kingdom. It is wise that you leave.”

“Emrys,” Mordred was having difficulty speaking. It was easier for him to speak directly into Merlin’s mind but the warlock refused to allow him entry. Now that he knew the Druid was there, he would guard himself from Mordred. “I did not know. I …she said …” His hands were trembling fiercely. “I’ve lost everyone.”

“You have no one to blame for that but yourself. You made your choice, now leave before you are made to leave.” There was no mistaking the threat in Merlin’s words.

“You are not welcome either Emrys. Now that they know who you are, what you have you have no home in Camelot’s walls any more than I do.”

For the first time since he’d met the other boy …man, Merlin had to remind himself. Mordred was no longer a child, he was a man. And this man had killed Arthur. For the first time since encountering this man, Merlin allowed a small smile to grace his lips.

“Your information is severely outdated,” was all he said.

Merlin watched Mordred’s gaze widen. “How so?”

“The Queen has lifted the ban on Magic. We are a free people in Camelot once more.” At the surprise in Mordred’s expression Merlin gave a sarcastic chuckle. “Well I am a free people. You murdered our King. You are a traitor and your actions are considered as treason. I don’t foresee your welcome as being a kind one.”

“You knew? All along you knew and this …was this your plan?”

Merlin’s hand tightened on his walking stick. He could feel Mordred’s magic bubbling under his skin and while Merlin would not strike first, he would strike last.

“Arthur was meant to lead this land, to unite Albion and restore Magic and Magic users to Camelot’s walls. You killed him. You MURDERED him, when he trusted you. He mourned for you and fought to keep you alive, time after time. He loved you Mordred and you killed him.”

“He would have persecuted me,” Mordred argued angrily.

Merlin could only shake his head. “Those are Morgana’s words. He fought to save you once he knew you were magic. He went against his father’s orders and arranged for your safe passage back to your people. Even knowing you had magic, even knowing Morgana had magic he mourned for both of you. He would have done anything for either of you and still…”

“If you were so sure, why would you keep it a secret for so long Emrys? You had magic the whole time and you still never told him. Did you even tell him on his death bed? Or did he die not knowing?”

Merlin’s responding laugh was cold and void of any emotion. “I would have sacrificed myself to keep him safe. I did sacrifice myself for him time and time again. If I could have been the one to die…”

He stopped at the look of desperation on Mordred’s face. “Please Emrys,” his hands shaking, his face pale and tired. “If things are as you say in Camelot for our people…”

Merlin could not stop the boom of power in his voice nor the way the trees shook by his force. “NO. We are NOT the same people. Don’t you dare allude that we are!”

“Emrys, please…”

“Be lucky that I did not let you die as I should have when you were a boy.”

“And now?” Mordred challenged bitterly. “What is stopping you from killing me now Emrys? You killed Morgana. Your friend. I am no match for you, I do not have nearly the power that you possess. Why not just kill me now?”

Merlin gave thought, knowing the truth in the other man’s words. Instead, he smiled. “If I have to live without my king, so must you. You will live the remainder of your days knowing that the man who fought for you, who loved you like one of his own. The man who would have given you EVERYTHING, even your freedom to practice your magic, died at your own hands. You are right, you are no match for me and for that, I know Camelot and her people are safe from you. The only one you can harm is yourself now Mordred.”

Merlin took a breath to compose himself. He waited a few moments before continuing.

“What you don’t realize is that you may have killed the man, but you did not kill his spirit. It lives on in his people, his legend lives on in Camelot. You murdered Arthur for revenge, for Kara, for a freedom that you will never get to enjoy. No, killing you would be no punishment. There has been enough blood on my hands. Your punishment is to keep living in a hell you made for yourself.”

Tears pooled in the younger man’s eyes. “Please Emrys, you were never this cold, this heartless.”

“You have no one to blame but yourself for that as well. When you killed Arthur, you killed my heart. I warn you now, be gone before I settle down for the night. I may not kill you, but I am not above inflicting pain and punishment.”

As Merlin set up his camp, made a fire to cook some game he’d caught and set his sleeping blankets down, he heard footsteps leading in the opposite direction that he knew Camelot to be. Before the younger man was too far Merlin cleared his throat and spoke. “And Mordred?”

“Yes Emrys?” There was a hint of hope in his words.

“I am certain I don’t have to warn you to stay clear of Camelot’s walls. The ban on Magic may have been lifted, but I don’t doubt they would make an exception for you.”

Merlin heard Mordred take a deep breath. “Have no worry Emrys. You have seen the last of me.”

“For your sake Mordred, I pray that is true.”

It was a day later that the Castle’s walls came in to view. Merlin felt a wave of nostalgia engulf him and as he rode over the cobble roads and sent word for the Queen, Merlin finally felt as though he was home.

Finis


End file.
